The Carthakian heir
by x-Devilz child-x
Summary: What Princess Aliciandria wanted for her 16th Birthday:The head of king Maggot on a Silver Plate. What she got: Two funerals, a deligation from Tortall, and an Empire.
1. Till Death do us part

****

Disclaimer: _I don't own any of the characters you recognize, nor the onez you've forgotten!_

****

A/N: This is one of my first proper stories and I'm soo happy I probably wouldn't mind if you flamed me, or worshipped me…hint hint ;-)

__

**Till death do us part**

"Do you Emperor Ozorne of Carthak take Princess Leola of the Copper Isles to be your lawful wedded wife, to cherish and to hold, to comfort and to love, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The priest asked. It was the happiest day in Carthak, the Emperor had finally chosen a beautiful bride from a respectable country.

" I do" Orzorn whisper looking into the eyes of his wife-to-be.

"And do you Princess Leola of the Copper Isles take Emperor Orzorn to be your lawful wedded husband, to cherish and to hold, to comfort and to love, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?

"I do" she replied.

"I declare you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride". Everyone in the chapel cheered.

_Nine months later_****

"Push, just one more push now" the midwife calmly said. The truth was that inside she was really worried. What if neither mother nor child made it through? The Queen's pulse was already pretty weak.

Emperor waited outside pacing, he didn't want to admit it but his wife had been pretty sickly during the past few months of her pregnancy. When the midwife came out with her head bowed he knew that it was bad news.

"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl," she tried to put off the bad news as much as she could.

"And my wife?" he asked hopefully.

"She lost a lot of blood, we tried to do the best we could…" her voice trailed of pitifully.

"The emperors face slackened, his whole body shook as he turned away and headed to his study. Once he got to his office he took two pieces of paper one of them to his wife's family. The letter explained her death, and also the fact that he couldn't look after himself much less his baby daughter. He asked if she might possibly stay there until he could get himself together.

The other letter was to his chief adviser, explaining about was to happen to the heir of Carthak and asking if his people could possibly be told that mother and child had died together. He then gently laid his head on the table and allowed grief to overcome him.

****

A/N: Wow! Hope you enjoy it and review.

_**;-)frankie(-;**_


	2. Propasal to match

****

Disclaimer: _I don't own any of the characters you recognize, nor the onez you've forgotten!_

****

A/N: _This is one of my first proper stories and I'm soo happy I probably wouldn't mind if you flamed me, or worshipped me…hint hint ;-)_

_P.S: I changed the Title and the Summary cause they sucked_

There is a curse that everyone in Copper Isles believe in. It's that all the males that are blood related to the royal family go crazy at the age of Thirty-five and die later on in the year. Here is some proof:

Many years ago the Queen gave birth to a son and was then told that she could no longer have any children. The people prayed for the Princes oldest child to be a girl but it was not to be so. Seven generations later and the people still hadn't gotten a female heir, then the people suddenly saw hope. Their current king had two sons, Prince Edmund and Prince Charles and one daughter Princess Leola. When the king died the throne went to his twenty-three year old son. The people knew that Prince Edmund would die in twelve years time and then his brother, Prince Charles, would take the throne when he was 28 and rule for seven years. The way the people saw it the princess would have to wait till she was thirty-six to get married, that way she would still have claims to the throne. That was when disaster struck. The princess got married when she was sixteen and no longer had claim to the throne, the marriage was to the Emperor of Carthak, she died a year later in child birth. They hoped the king would hurry up and get married and produce a female heir before he died and left the throne to his brother, that was when the King announced that he and his brother had decided **_NEVER_** to get married. Soon after that announcement they also declared that a distant cousin of theirs had died leaving her new-born child to them. The baby was a girl. The people wondered if it was the dead Princess supposed-to-be dead child but then decide that know-one would pretend that their baby had died along with its mother and so went back to rejoicing over the first female heir in over nine generations.

Princess Aliciandra, formally known as Alicia under pain of death, jumped out of bed on the day of her thirteenth birthday. She was very exited because her uncle had promised her a griffin. The servants thought this was a sign of the insanity that would come.

Alicia rang a bell and her personal maid, Maria, scurried in and bowed her head.

"Maria, what have I told you about bowing your head?" the Princess glared.

"That its very unbecoming miss?" whispered out the frightened maid.

"That's right" the princess blue eyes shone. She was quite beautiful with a slim build, native Copper Isles blond hair and blue eyes which when angry broadened between blue and grey.

1 Hour

"Your majesty, Highness is ready to see you now" stated Yazaran a man who loved to state more then any other man.

"Ah, Amily, (A.N: don't ask me why he calls her that instead of Alicia k?) good to see you. So today's the big day, the day where your life really begins eh eh?" said King Charles. One would think that since his brother, sister, mother and father had died he'd take care to remember facts about his sole family relation.

"Errrrrrrr, I think your life really beings at forty. I'm only turning thirteen." Alicia slowlyly explained.

"Well anyway, I thought you should know, your engaged. Benjamin (A.N: that's actually Yazaran) ask the cook for some tea."

"What! Uncle Charlie I'm only thirteen!" she snapped out of her daydream filled 130 ways to kill a foe with a griffin.

"Your not going to get married **_now_ **my little lamb. Your getting marriedwhen I die and you become Queen." he replied as if he was talking to a child, which if you think about, he really was.

"Three years? That's all I get?" the princess moaned as she went to greet her present.

So that's how Princess Aliciandra came to be Queen to two countries.

****

A/N: I know that so far my chapters been kinda short but I really hating writing…

»-(¯v´¯)-»Ðëvì¿z ©hî£d»-(¯v´¯)-»


	3. Kill two birds with one stone

****

Disclaimer: _I don't own any of the characters you recognize, nor the onez you've forgotten… _

Errr by the way I know that its Carthak but my title is supposed to be carthakian heir and not Carthak heir as that doesn't make any sense. So its Carthakian and not Carthak actually.

****

A/N: This is one of my first proper stories and I'm sooo happy I probably wouldn't mind if you flamed me, or worshipped me…hint hint ;-)

__

**Killing two birds with one stone**

King Jonathan glanced around the room filled with all the important people in Tortall.

He cleared his throat and began "As you know, we have finally made peace with the Yarmanis and we are going to go on a two year progress. I think that we should use this as a chance to kill two birds with one stone" he surveyed the room and saw many confused faces. "We all know that our relationship with the Copper Isles has been very unstable ever since one of their princess, a possible heir I hear, was killed by our champion. Now all that can be changed. How you ask? The Copper Isles have a new ruler!" The room was suddenly filled with murmurs and questions.

"Silence!" Alanna bellowed.

"Thank you Alanna, now then, a new ruler means a fresh start. Now then, the ruler is about 16 years old and will soon be looking for a bride. We assume that it is a male King and not a female Queen as the Copper Isles seem to favour male rulers over female rulers. If we were to have an arranged marriage between princess Kalasin and the new King, well Tortall would really be on fire! No Gary that is a good thing, I picked up that phrase in Marin."

Meanwhile in the Copper Isles

"Well, princess Alicia, your coronation is in fifteen days and all you can do is mope because your Uncle died before he could give you a pony. Hello, your going to be a Queen, you can probably buy yourself a whole country full of ponies!" Countess Aurelia, daughter of Duke Diamond Jones, was Alicia's best friend and was given the hard task of making sure that Lish (AN: Another nickname for Aliciandra) was ready and on time for the coronation. It was going to be in fifteen days and there were so many things to do it just wasn't funny.

"Yeah but it's not the pony that bothers me so much as the fact that in two months time I'm going to have to marry King Maggot, and tell the people of Tortall that I'm actually a woman and wouldn't like to marry Princess Kalasin" Alicia sighed in a way that seemed to suggest that she was poor helpless victim rather then the soon to be Queen of the Copper Isles and Scanra.

"Lish, I told you not to call him that, you know how much he dislikes it" Aurelia told of her best friend. Alicia didn't seem to mind at all and had a wicked grin playing on her lips as she remembered when she first used that nickname. There had been a special ball to celebrate her fifteenth birthday and 'Maggot' decided to give her a friendly birthday snog, he cornered her against the wall and so she did the only thing that she could think of. She hit him in the balls and screamed "Get off me you great big maggot.". Within two days days the whole of the Copper Isles had heard about it, within two weeks all the countries who knew of Scanra had heard about it, in about a month everyone including this writer forgot his real name and decided to call him King M. (A/N: I cant be bothered to go and find out what his name ad how to spell it but if anyone s reading this I would really appreciate it if you could tell me.) Alicia couldn't help but smile as this was only a U rated description.

****

A/N: So, what do you think? R/R please I don't mind flames like I've already mentioned.

xx Luv xx

»-(¯v´¯)-»Ðëvilz ©hî£d»-(¯v´¯)-»


End file.
